New Experiments
There are lots of experiments that are fanmade Here is a list: 000: Disgusting/Stupid Weapons These are very disgusting, or have useless abilities. Some can change everything. 001: Jalapeno - Designed to eat spicy food 002: Gross - Designed to say disgusting words. 003: Pwned - Designed to beat you up in video games. 004: Reamote - Designed to watch TV. 005: Google - Designed to do searches on Google 006: Hamster - Designed to be a hamster. 007: Worm - Designed to replace spaghetti with worms. 008: Sausage Eater - Designed to eat sausage. 009: Mod - Designed to mod video games. 010: Skunk - Designed to fart. 011: Puff The Magic Dragon - Designed to sing "Puff The Magic Dragon". 012: Underpants - Designed to walk around in his underwear. 013: Jerky - Designed to eat jerky. 014: Computer - Designed to destroy computers. 015: Mario - Designed to play Wii games. 016: Luigi - 015's brother. 017: Bark - A dog-like experiment designed to bark all the time. 018: Meow - A cat-like experiment designed to meow all the time. 019: Chirp - A bird-like experiment designed to chirp all the time. 020: Jumanji - Designed to play magic board games. 021: Rocky Racoon - Designed to sing Beatles songs. 022: Spaghetti - Designed to eat spaghetti. 023: Brain Swap - Designed to swap everyone's brains 024: Bubbles - Designed to make everyone blow bubbles in their sleep 025: Reverse - Designed to make everyone speak reverse 026: Ningel - Angel's evil twin who dislikes Stitch and loves, evil and Leory 027: Fannon - An elephant/bunny-like alien that uses it's tail as fan. 028: Bugbite - A mosquito-like experiment that can bite in any form. 029: Esrever - Designed to reverse anything. 030: Tits - The opposite of Stitch. He works with Olil, the opposite of Lilo, and loves Ningel, although she loves Leroy. He can also fly, turn intangible, and blast energy beams. 031: Lavasteel - Designed to have metal and lava. 032: Jussomegold - Designed to turn anything into gold. 033: Splitter - Designed to split anything. 034: Ager - Designed to make anything age by leaving a number bomb on it. 035: Stinkacus - Designed to make anything stink. 036: 4-D - Designed to make anything 4-D. 037: Species - Designed to play with hands 038: Nose - Designed to eat everyone's nose 039: Gum - Designed to stick gum everywhere 040: Frog and Toad - Designed to make everyone turn into frogs and toads 041: Fly - Designed to make everyone fly 042: Voodoo - Designed to make voodoo dolls and control everyone 043: Sting - A bee-fly like experiment thar is designed to sting everyone. 044: Dumbo - Designed to blow green bubbles 045: Brave - Designed to make everyone brave and honest 046: Jelly - Designed to put jelly on everyone's sandwichs 047: Peanut Butter - 046's brother 048: Stork - Designed to turn dogs and cats into puppies and kittens 049: Leo the Lion - Designed to roar all the time 050: Shockerprank - Designed to shock everyone with an unexpected prank. 051: Whoopsee - Designed to turn the world into a whoopie cushion. 052: Oinktopus - Designed to oink as an octopus all the time. 053: Squawktopus - Designed to squawk as an octopus all the time. 054: Cutter - A crab-like experiment designed to cut anything in half. 055: Windblow - A butterfly-like experiment designed to blow anything. 056: Vacuumo - A giant vacuum experiment designed to suck everything up. 057: Lavablow - A bouncing experiment with a volcano on his head designed to shoot lava. 058: Rushmore - Designed to turn you into rock. 059: Liberty - Designed to turn you into metal. 060: Everglades - Designed to turn you into water. 061: Frenchfly - A fly like experiment designed to turn french fries into flies. 062: Purrmaid - Designed to meow and purr as a mermaid. 063: Garbag - A racoon-like experiment with a trash can-like body. He eats trash, and the trash piles up in bags that he drops. 064: Io - A green experiment that shoots powerful blasts. 065: Drillhands - An orange experiment that drills into the Earth. 066: Nothing-Ness - Designed to do nothing, but jumps high. 067: Constcurt - A vehicle alien that transforms into construction vehicles. 068: Stormer - Designed to create massive storms. 069: Scarioise - A purple Phantasmo-like experiment that makes scary noises. 070: Loch-Lock - A Loch Ness Monster-like experiment that locks people inside. 071: Imperson - She is Tank-like and impersonates you. She does bad stuff in your image. 072: Unmemorize - Designed to make people forget stuff they memorized. 073: Whathappens - Designed to tell people what happens next. 074: Frank - Designed to make people see everyone as monsters. 075: Sharkbite - Designed to turn people into fish. 076: Poach- Designed to turn people into animals. 077: Toon- Designed to destroy all cartoon shows and turns them into musical tunes. 078: Serum- Designed to call jealousy to anyone. 079: Coaster- Designed to spew coffee out of his mouth and heat cold drinks. 080: 081: 082: 083: 084: 085: 086: 087: 088: 089: 090: 091: 092: 093: 094: 095: 096: 097: 098: 099: 100: Athletic Experiments These are strong, athletic, fast, helping, etc. 100: Target Bust - A toad-like alien that is a living target. 101: Basket-Beat - A Target Bust-like alien that is designed to beat anyone at basketball. The only way to stop him is to beat him at basketball. 102: Pastshow - A Teletubbie-like alien that shows a clip of the past. 103: Futureshow - An upside-down Pastshow-like alien that shows a clip of the future. 104: Razzi - A Whathappens-like experiment that is designed to cause paparazzi on people.